Monster high: Living a new life
by Sarkle4
Summary: Two new students has begun in monster high. A shy girl and a handsome guy. Both of them fell in love. The girl fell in love with Venus and the boy fell in love with Jackson. How will it end for them? Will Venus and Jackson accept their feelings for them or not? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Two new students entered the classroom. A rather short girl with long pastel purple hair and a taller male with dark purple hair. The girl had pigtails and an eyepatch on her left eye. Her right eye was green. It was same to the male but his eye patch was on his right eye. The male had also had a silver earing on his right ear. The girl was looking down shyly while the male had a confident and a charming smile on his face. It caught the female students attention. He was wearing a black shirt with a purple scarf while the girl was wearing a white shirt and a pastel green jacket. She was also wearing a brown skirt with pink ribbons on it. Soon they had to introduce themselves to the class.

''My name is Skyler.'' The male said with his smile while looking at the others.

''D-Dolly...'' Said the girl very quietly. Half of the class didn't even hear her.

''Could you repeat that?'' Said one of the stundents.

''Dolly.'' She said loud enough for them to hear. Then the two new students sat beside each other. Dolly was still nervous but Skyler wasn't at all.

''Frankie. You will be the one that shows around these two students.''

''Alright!'' Frankie said excited. She looked forward to show the two students around. She wondered what kind of monsters they were.

Soon the class ended. Frankie waited for Dolly and Skyler to finish packing their things. Dolly was still closely beside Skyler but looked a little bit calmer.

''Hello. My name is Frankie Stein. Nice to meet you two!'' She said with a smile.

''Thanks. Nice to meet too.'' Skyler smiled back. Dolly just gave a nod and looked up a little bit to see Frankie's face. Her cheeks got a little bit red and quickly looked down again.

'She looks pretty...' She thought to herself. Soon they began to walk. Frankie told and pointed at the different places at the school. Dolly was looking around closely so that she wouldn't end up getting lost later but she got distracted when she saw posters of her favorite singer, Catty Noir and Skyler was just listening to what Frankie told. Few minuets later a small girl with pale skin and black hair with pink highlights came running towards them.

''Frankie! There you are!'' She said panting and looked at the new students.

''Oh!'' She said and looked at them curiously.

''This is Draculaura. Draculaura, this is Dolly and Skyler.''

''N-nice to meet you...'' Dolly bowed and looked at her. They were around at the same height. Dolly's cheeks were still slightly red.

'She looks cute...' Dolly though. Skyler just waved.

''Nice to meet you guys! Come! You need to go and meet my ghoul best friend Clawdeen!'' Draculaura grabbed Dolly's hand and began to drag her to the creepeteria. Skyler and Frankie followed after them.

Inside the creepeteria it was filled with different kinds of ghouls and mansters. It made Dolly move closer to Draculaura. She was more nervous than before. So many... She didn't handle big crowds so well.

''Clawdeen!'' Draculaura suddenly yelled out and waved. Soon she ran to a table where a girl with long curly brown hair and ears sticking out. Dolly's eyes widened when she saw how pretty she was. But it wasn't only she at the table. Also a male with sunglasses and green snakes as hair. Dolly hid behind Draculaura when she saw him. Then she saw a very beautiful girl beside the snake dude. Dolly was blushing and stared at her, admiring her beauty.

Skyler and Frankie soon arrived. Skyler looked at the others and smiled to all of them. But then he saw the snake guy.

'He looks handsome..' He thought and noticed how Dolly looked at someone with big sparkly eyes.

''Clawdeen! Meet the new students. Dolly and Skyler.''

''Hey'' Skyler waved to them and Dolly was still staring at the beautiful girl.

''Nice to meet you two. That's Deuce and beside him there is his girlfriend, Cleo.''

A disapointed look came on Dolly's face when she heard that, on Skyler's too. But they tried not to show it.

Later they were all sitting and talked about themselves. Like about that Draculaura is together with Clawdeen's brother, Clawd and how Frankie has a crush on Neighthan. Dolly was just looking down and listened. Skyler was just asking and wanted to know more. Like how they met or how long they had been together. He thuoght that it was always good to know information. Soon the bell rang and everybody rushed to their lesson. Dolly and Skyler just followed after Frankie. They didn't really know where they belonged yet. But this time Dolly and Skyler couldn't sit beside to each other. It made Dolly sad and nervous. She didn't want to be all alone. But she didn't really have any other choise. And she did sit beside a very beautiful girl but the problem was that she was actually cold. Very cold. That girl was also quiet and didn't say much. It made Dolly a little bit uncomfortable and stayed quiet too.

Skyler on the other hand sat beside a male. The male and brown and yellow hair. He was also wearing glasses. Skyler thought he looked pretty cute. He wanted to get to know him better so he would ask Frankie about him after class. She was a ghoul that pretty much knew about everybody.

Skyler and Dolly had to share a text book with the person beside them. Dolly was very nervous but tried to take notes and concantrate. But she eventually wrote on a paper and asked what the girl's name was beside her. She soon wrote back, without showing any emotion that she was Abbey. Dolly wrote that her name was pretty and her name was Dolly. Then Dolly continued to take notes. She was smiling a little bit. Abbey didn't look like a bad person so she was relived.

Skyler also asked for the boy's name. But he whisped the question. He replied that his name was Jackson. Skyler smiled and told his own name too. Then they didn't talk after that for some reason. Even though Skyler wanted to talk to him more. But they were in middle of a class so that must be the reason.

After the lesson Dolly rushed to Skyler and hugged him. She was so scared but she survived. Then they met Frankie again. So Skyler took the opportunity to ask about Jackson.

''Jackson? Oh. He is a very nice guy. But he changes into Holt Hyde everytime he listens to music. And he doesn't remember anything after the change.''

Skyler nodded and would be careful about the music now.

''Oh, I have another question. Does Jackson have a girlfriend?''

''Hm... Not that I know about it...''

It made Skyler smile. Dolly was just listening and looked at Skyler then at Frankie. There was just one more lesson left until they could leave. Dolly wanted to go home as soon as possible.

Skyler had to go to the restroom before class so he told Dolly to go ahead. She followed Frankie but the lost sight of her in the big crowd so she got lost. She tried not to panic and looked around. Everything looked almost the same. With the same green walls and the pink lockers. Where is Frankie? Where is Skyler? She thought. As she looked down and walked she accidently walked into someone.

''I'm sorry...'' Dolly said while looking up and saw a girl with kind eyes.

''It's alright. I'm Lagoona. I haven't seen you here before... You must be the new ghoul right?''

''Yes I am... And... I got lost...''

''Then follow me. Where were you heading?''

''I'm not sure... I was just following Frankie...''

''I see. Then follow me. I know which class she is in now.'' Lagoona smiled while taking Dolly's hand. She noticed how slippery her hand was. And it smelled good too. She must have some hand cream. Dolly thought.

Soon they arrived and the lesson started. After the lesson Skyler and Dolly headed home. Dolly was relived that the day was finally over. But they had to come back tomorrow...

Skyler couldn't wait to meet Jackson again. He was excited. The only thing he hoped that wouldn't happen was that he would become popular among the girls. But he couldn't really do anything about it.

Later Dolly and Skyler arrived home. They were living alone, just the two of them. They were sleeping in the same room but on a separate bed. The bedroom walls were pink and had many stuffed animals inside while the kitchen was just simple. The one who was cooking in the household was Skyler while Dolly was the one who did the dishes and cleaned.

When the were home they took their eye patch off. What they tried to hide with their eye patches was their red eyes. They didn't know why they had to. It's not like it did any harm but their masters once told them to not to show it. So they kept their word.

Skyler went to the kitchen and began to make food. Dolly just sat down by the table and waited for the meal.

''So Dolly. What did you think about monster high?'' Skyler asked while he brought the food.

''It was alright... But many are there...''

''You're right about that. Many girls too.'' Dolly began to blush slightly.

''Many pretty girls...'' Skyler leaned towards her and gave a playful smirk.

''Stop it...'' Dolly said while hiding her face.

''Just kidding.'' She moved her hands away and pushed Skyler a little before starting to eat.

''And what did you think?''

''I thought it was pretty nice. The students are nice and kind after all. So I don't have to worry about you all the time like in the last one.''

''Yeah... I'm relived...'' Dolly begen to smile.

''We maybe can live a peaceful life now... At monster high...''

''Yes..'' Skyler soon also began to smile. After dinner they went to bed. Dolly was sleeping with her teddy bear and Skyler sleeping with his teddy bear. Skyler looked like a tough guy but he actually loved cute things and isn't ashamed of it. And Dolly was just a shy little girl who also loved cute things. They thought that they finally could have a peaceful life...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Dolly and Skyler woke up. They got dressed, ate breakfast then went off to school. Dolly was still close beside Skyler. She is still scared and nervous and only felt calmer when she was with Skyler. When they were about go inside there was a girl outside with pink hair and green highlights. She giving out flyers. Dolly went to her and took one. A smile came across the girls face.

''You must be the new ghoul right?''

''Yes. I'm Dolly.''

''Nice to finally meet you. I'm Venus''

''Nice to meet you too...'' Dolly looked at the paper she took.

''Is there anything special I can do to help and protect the earth?'' Dolly asked and looked into Venus' eyes. It was rare that Dolly was looking into someones eyes. She usually only looked into Skyler's. She just felt comfortable around her and she looked very kind.

''Well...'' Venus began to tell her about how important it is to throw the trash into the right trash can and such. Dolly was listening closely, to her every singel word.

''Then if I plant a tree. Will it also help?''

''Of course. Even such a small thing is also helpful.''

''Alright! Then I will plant many trees and flowers!'' Dolly smiled then went to Skyler. Venus smiled towards her and waved then continued to spread the flyers.

''Skyler. Can we buy seeds after school so that we can plant them in our garden?''

''Sure.''

''Yey!'' Dolly smiled happily and made a small twirl. Skyler was also smiling. It made him happy to see his sister smiling.

They went inside the school building and went to class. When Skyler saw Jackson he wanted to sit beside him but he didn't want to leave Dolly alone but Draculaura asked her to sit beside her. So Dolly did, which meant Skyler could sit beside Jackson. The lesson soon started and Dolly was taking notes. She was actually a very good student. Skyler too but not as good as his sister.

When the lesson ended Dolly got dragged away by Draculaura which meant that Skyler could be with Jackson. So Skyler followed Jackson.

''So Jackson... I heard everytime you hear music you turn into someone else?''

''Yeah. Everytime I hear music with a beat. Sadly I don't even know what I do when I turn into that person.''

''I see... So classical music doesn't affect you then?''

''I don't think so.''

''Alright then.'' Skyler smiled a little.

''And what about you? What's with the eye patch if I may ask?''

''Oh this?'' He pointed at his eye patch.

''I'm not sure myself. Somebody once told me not to show this eye for some reason. And I'm scared what it could do and what would happen if I did show it...'' Skyler said while looking down slightly.

''I shouldn't have asked...''

''It's alright.'' Skyler looked up again and smiled warmly towards Jackson and he smiled back.

''Have you met Clawd, Deuce and Gil yet?''

''I have heard about Clawd and have met Decue. Clawd is Draculaura's boyfriend and Deuce is Cleo's boyfriend right?''

''You're right. You are learning quite fast.''

''Hehe... It's important to know your classmates after all...''

''Yeah. I'm heading towards the other guys. Wanna come?''

''Sure. I don't have anything else to do.''

''Alright.'' Jackson smiled a little and Skyler just followed after him. They soon arrived. Skyler could finally meet the other guys. He noticed how different Jackson was from the others. From all of them he liked Jackson the most but the other ones weren't that bad either. He got to know Deuce better and Clawd then he met Gil. He was also nice and had a girlfriend named Lagoona.

''Skyler. Do you like sports?'' Clawd asked.

''Yeah.''

''Would you like to join the team?''

''Sure why not?''

''Sweet! Welcome to the team Skyler.''

Skyler smiled but wondered how he gor into the team so easily... It can't be some kind of trap right?

''When do you guys practice?''

''Almost everyday after school.''

''Alright...''

''Oh! And I have a question!'' A guy with orange hair spoke. His name was Heath and sometimes his hair turned into fire. Also he was Jacksons cousin.

''Yes?''

''Is that cute purple haired girl your girlfriend who always walks by your side?''

''No. She isn't. She is actually my little sister.'' Skyler replied with a small laugh.

''Thought so. Then do you have a girlfriend?''

''No I don't actually.''

''Crush?''

''Not really...''

''Okay. But let me tell you something. Abbey is reserved for me alright?''

''Alright. But you don't have to worry for taking your girls. I'm not like that.''

''Haha, that's good.''

The conversation turned out kinda nice. But Skyler still couldn't believe how fast they accepted him. And wondered how Dolly had it...

Dolly was with the other ghouls. Frankie, Draculaura, Cleo, Clawdeen, Lagoona and someone she didn't meet at first day of school, Ghoulia. They mostly talked about boys then about their cheerleading. They asked if Dolly wanted to join but she didn't want to. She didn't like to do anything infront of a big crowd.

''Say Dolly... Who was that hot guy with you yesterday?'' Cleo then asked.

''Skyler?... He's my older brother.''

''Really? And does he have a girlfriend?''

''No.''

''Nice. And how about you? Do you have a boyfriend?''

Dolly looked down and shook her head. She was a little uncomfortable to talk about these kind of things.

''And what about your eye patch?'' Frankie then asked.

''I don't really want to talk about it...'' Dolly replied while placing her hand on her eye patch.

''I'm sorry...''

''It's fine..'' Dolly gave her a small smile while she looked into Frankie's eyes. She noticed that one of them were green and the other one was blue. It made her smile a little bit more.

''Well the next class is soon about to the start. But it was nice talking to you new girl'' Clawdeen said while she stood up and walked away with Draculaura.

''Follow me Dolly. We are in same class today.'' Lagoona said while offering her hand.

''Thank you...'' Dolly took Lagoona's hand and followed her to class. She noticed Skyler was already there and sat beside with a male who was slightly taller than him and had ears. She waved to him and he waved back. Dolly sat beside Lagoona this time. Dolly thought that the school wasn't bad at all. She had a feeling that she would enjoy it here quite a lot. And she needs to keep going without her brother to worry about her all the time. He has a life too.

Dolly smiled and began to take notes once again. The classes were different in monster high than the other school she went in. The history classes were mostly about monsters. Not that Dolly had a problem with it but she had one question. What was she and Skyler? She knew they weren't human so does that mean they are monsters? If so... What kind? They don't know their parents... Dolly thought about it for a while and would ask Skyler about it. Maybe he knows?

After school Skyler went to practice so he told Dolly that she could either wait or go home without him so Dolly decided to stay. She was walking around the school and hoped she would find a library somewhere. But she bumbed into someone and immediately apologized.

''I'm sorry..'' She said and looked up. She saw a girl with short orange, red hair and a cat like face.

''Oh, so you're the new ghoul aren't you?''

''Y-yes... I am...''

''Are you lost?'' A smirk was on her face.

''N-not really...'' Dolly said and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

''Too bad...'' She said and walked away. Dolly breathed out and went outside. She didn't want to search for the library anymore. There she saw Venus. She quickly went to her.

''Venus!'' Dolly said happily.

''Hello there Dolly.'' She smiled.

''Is there anything I can help you with?''

''I'm just picking up the trash but sure.''

Dolly smiled and helped her clean up. When they were done Skyler came outside. So Dolly and Skyler went home. When they arrived Dolly had forgotten about the question she had earlier. Skyler told her about the practice and how good his teammates are. Dolly was smiling and listening to him. They had also forgotten about the seeds they wanted to buy but they could always do it tomorrow. Dolly was in a good mood. But she didn't really know why. She watched the sunset then went to bed. Skyler did the same and watched the sunset with her. When she fell asleep he went outside to buy the seeds they had forgotten. He loved to see her smile. It made him happy. After all Skyler only had her. But things might change.


	3. Chapter 3

Dolly was excited to go to school the next day. And Skyler was happy to hear and see that. Now she wouldn't always be close by. But he would miss her. After breakfast they went to school and class was about to start. This time Dolly sat beside Frankie and Skyler sat beside Jackson. He noticed how Dolly was smiling more than before. It made him very happy. Soon the lesson began. Skyler thought that it was very interesting, more interesting from the earlier schools they were in. So studying was easy for Skyler now. He thought that for Dolly it must be a piece of cake now.

Later the class ended. Skyler went after Jackson and Dolly went with Frankie.

It was much easier here to get friends Dolly thought. It made her feel more safe and comfortable. She doesn't have to worry about being yelled at all the time or being hit. Dolly couldn't stop smiling now. Finally a place they could belong to which Dolly always wished for.

Weeks had passed and Dolly got many friends. She got to talk to the cold girl named Abbey more. She noticed that she is also kind and always speaks the truth. She also got to know to stay away from Toralie because she always does trouble. So Dolly was very careful not to meet her. After school Skyler always went to practice while Dolly helped Venus, cleaning or water the plants. And afterwards Dolly and Skyler always walked home together. There Dolly took care of the garden and Skyler took a shower. They enjoyed to be at monster high, a lot.

One day Dolly got invited to a sleep over party at Frankie's house. Dolly accpeted after she asked Skyler if she could and Skyler agreed to that she could go. It made Dolly happy but she was a little bit nervous. She never been on a sleep over before... What does she need to bring? Or wear? She would ask Frankie at school.

It was the day before the sleep over. Dolly quickly went to Frankie and asked about the sleep over. Frankie let out a small giggle.

''I remember when I was nervous about my first sleep over... All you need to bring is things you need to have when you go to sleep. You don't have to worry much about the other things.''

''Alright. Thank you Frankie.'' Dolly gave her a smile and went to class. Frankie noticed how much Dolly was smiling now. It made her happy. It meant that she was enjoying her time at monster high. It is what monster high is all about after all. Accepting others no matter their flaws.

The next day Dolly went to Frankie's house. Skyler offered her to take her there but Dolly wanted to go there alone without his help. Skyler was very proud of his little sister. She had grown so much...

When Dolly arrived everyone else were already there. Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo and Ghoulia. She was still a little bit nervous but went inside. She noticed how everyone had very pretty pyjamas while she had just a simple green and purple one. She also had brought her teddy bear. She can't sleep without it. They were all playing a game and Dolly joined too. After few rounds of games they were going to play something called truth or scare. She never played something like that before. But after they explained to her she understood a little bit. A player askes another one truth or scare. The other player has to pick one of them. When they pick truth the player has to ask a question and the second player has to tell the truth. But when they pick scare they have to do what the player says.

''So I will start... And I'll ask... Dolly! Truth or scare?'' Cleo looked at her with a small smirk. She wanted to know about her. She barely speaks about herself.

''Truth...'' Dolly said quietly and had a bad feeling about it.

''Then... Which guy do you like the most in our school?...''

''My brother.'' Dolly quickly replied. It was a very easy question for her. She did love her brother very much.

''No,no. I meant in a romantic way...''

''Then... None of them.''

''Really? Are you sure you don't have a crush on somebody?...''

Dolly looked down and felt how warm her cheeks got. She did like someone... In a romantic way... But it wasn't a guy.

''I have...''

''Really? What's his name? Does he go to another school?'' Cleo got very intrested. She wondered what kind of type boy Dolly liked.

''No... That person goes to the same school as us...''

''But you said you didn't like someone in a romantic...'' Cleo then slowly realized. If it's not a guy then it's...

''It's a girl I like...'' Dolly whispered and thought she would die. She hid her face and hoped they wouldn't end up hating her for that. Frankie put her hand on Dolly's shoulder.

''It's alright Dolly. We won't talk more about that.''

Dolly looked at Frankie like she was her savior.

''Thank you Frankie...''

''Now it's your turn to ask.''

Dolly nodded and looked around. She wondered who she should ask...

''Umm... Draculaura... Truth or scare?'' She looked at Draculaura.

''Truth'' She said with a smile.

''Is your favorite color pink?''

''Yes and black too. I love those two colors together!''

Dolly smiled. She thought that knowing someones favorite colors is very important. The night continued. The girls didn't ask about boys to Dolly anymore. And when it was Dolly's turn she would always ask about colors. And when someone picked scare she never told them to do something emberessing but more like twirl or stand up and sit down again. It was her first time playing this game after all.

They ate, they played then went to bed. Dolly was enjoying herself a lot but she missed her brother. She wondered what he was doing all alone. Maybe reading? Cooking? Or playing games? She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep with her teddy in her arms.

Skyler was actually chatting with Jackson on the phone. They were talking about different video games. Skyler never played on one before so Jackson said they could play one day together at Jackson's house. Skyler got very happy and excited. He'd love to... The more he talked to Jackson, the more he fell in love with him... After a while Jackson sent a massage that he was going to sleep now. Skyler sent goodnight and smiled.

''Goodnight Jackson... Sweet dreams...'' He whispered while he gave a kiss on his phone then put it down beside him. He was a little emberessed for doing so but he couldn't help it. He was lucky that Dolly wasn't there to see him that night... He couldn't wait to meet Jackson again... See his cute smile, his adorabe face and hear his wonderful voice. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile. He hopes that nobody will take Jackson away from him...


	4. Chapter 4

After the sleep over Dolly went home. School would start again the next day. Skyler was awake and made breakfast for them both. He sat down and waited for his sister to come home. Soon she did. She sat down and began to tell about the sleep over and how much fun she had. Skyler listened to her and smiled. But Dolly didn't tell about the emberessing part.

''Skyler... I have something to tell you and promise me you won't tell anyone.''

''You can trust me Dolly. I won't tell anyone. I promise.''

''Okay... You know that girl I usually help after school?''

''Yes. Venus right?''

''Yes... And... Uh... I think... I have... Um... Fallen... In love... With her...''

Skyler's eyes widened slightly but smiled and went over to her while giving her a big warm hug.

''That's nice... You know what? I also have fallen in love with somebody.''

''It's Jackson right?''

''How did you know?''

''You're easy to read Skyler. There is nothing you can hide from me.'' Dolly smiled and hugged him back.

''That's true...'' Skyler laughed a little and kissed her forehead.

''I love it here Skyler... I'm very happy that we changed schools...''

''Me too.''

They looked at each other and smiled. Everything was almost like a dream...

The next day they went to school where they met all their friends. After school Skyler went to practice and Dolly went to Venus. But this time they didn't do much.

''You like plants right?'' Dolly asked.

''Of course I did. Even I'm a plant.''

''Really?''

''I'm not joking.'' Venus smiled then looked at the clock.

''Maybe I should get going now...''

Dolly without thinking just grabbed her hand.

''Would you like to come at my place? I want you to see my garden.'' Dolly said with big eyes. Venus smiled and nodded.

''Sure. I'll just call my parents first...''

''Okay...'' She slowly let go from her hand and looked down. She couldn't believe that she just took it like that... It made her heart beat faster.

Soon Skyler went out from the school building.

''Skyler... Today I would like to show Venus our garden.''

''Alright. Is it okay for her too?''

''Yes.''

''Great.'' Skyler smiled and began to walk towards their house while Dolly and Venus followed. Dolly still couldn't believe that she actually asked her to come... And she said yes... She looked down and was blushing slightly, her heart was still beating fast.

They soon arrived and Dolly quickly went to the garden while Venus followed. She looked around with a smile on her face.

''It looks wonderful Dolly...''

''Thank you Venus. I take care of them everyday and give them love just like you told me.'' Dolly smiled happily.

''Should I show you around inside the house too?''

''If you want to.''

''Then follow me..'' Dolly smiled more and went inside again. She showed the kitchen, the bedroom, the bathroom where Skyler took a shower at the moment and lastly the living room. It was a small house but enough for the two of them. The bedroom was pink and cute while inside the kitchen it wasn't very special. It looked like any other kitchen. While the living room was very small. It had a small couch, some paintings and instuments. Venus noticed the piano and the violin inside the living room.

''Can you play instuments?''

''Yes. Both piano and the violin but my favorite is the violin and my brothers is the piano.''

''That's nice.''

''I can play for you.''

''Really?''

''Of course.'' Dolly went to the violin and picked it up then began to play a wonderful melody. It was a long time ago she played on it. She never really had a reason to play it before but now she wanted to play it for Venus. Dolly played with all her heart, she just poured her feelings into the melody. Venus began to smile more. It was very beautiful.

After a while Dolly stopped to play and put the violin down.

''I hope you liked it...'' She said while she looked down a little.

''I liked it very much. It was very beautiful Dolly.''

Dolly looked up and smiled. It made her so happy to hear that... Now she doesn't want her to leave.

''It's getting late now. I have to go...''

Dolly nodded but she grabbed her hand.

''Alright...'' She said and was still holding her hand.

''We will see each other tomorrow.''

''Yes...'' Dolly held her hand tighter.

''I will let go from your hand... Just let me hold it... A little longer..'' Her grip around Venus' hand slowly loosened and then let her hand go. Venus went to the door and smiled while waving.

''Goodnight. See you tomorrow...''

Dolly waved back and smiled. Then Venus closed the door and walked back home. As the door closed tears slowly fell from Dolly's eyes. She loves her more than she thought... Her heart beats so fast that it hurts... But how did she even fall in love for her so easily? What if... In the end Venus will reject her... The thought made Dolly cry. She didn't want that to happen. But there isn't anything she can do about it. She can't... Force her to love her... So it's really no use to cry over something so stupid.

Dolly slowly took off her eye patch and went to bed without saying anything while she wiped her tears away. She didn't want Skyler to know about it. Soon she fell asleep.

Skyler was chatting with Jackson again before going to bed. Jackson always made Skyler smile, no matter what.

''So which day should we meet?'' Jackson wrote.

''I don't know. But first I have to talk to my sister about it... But I think Friday will be good.'' Skyler wrote back.

''Alright. Then friday after practice.''

''Sounds good.''

''Then see ya in school! Good night.''

''Night.'' He smiled more and closed his eyes. He felt how warm he got. He was so excited to see Jackson again... He makes him feel so happy and warm inside. He even makes his heart beat faster with only his smile. Then Skyler opened his eyes and stopped to smile. He acts so strangely. Thinking about Jackson all the time... He should probably calm down a little bit. He doesn't even know how Jackson feels about him... But Skyler can't think about that. He is already so happy to even have met Jackson. But he still wants more...


	5. Chapter 5

When Dolly woke up she felt a little bit sad. She had a dream about Venus. It didn't have a happy ending... Venus told her that she didn't love her in that dream. Dolly sat up in her bed and wiped her tears away. Maybe she should... Forget about her before her feelings for her gets stronger...

Skyler woke up earlier than Dolly and he was in a good mood. He was singing while he made breakfast. And of course he was thinking about Jackson. He really was in love...

Slowly Dolly got out of bed and went into the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Skyler.

''Morning...''

''Goodmorning!''

''You are in a good mood today... Did something happen?''

''Yeah. I talked to Jackson last night... We are going to meet at his house this friday.''

''Really? That's nice. I'll maybe hang with Frankie or something...''

''Alright... But... Is there something wrong Dolly? You're usually always in a good mood in the morning...''

Dolly looked down.

''Well... I just thought about something... What if... Venus doesn't like me the way I like her? If I fall deeper in love with her then... Then my heart would break...''

''Dolly...''

Tears were falling down from her eyes.

''I'm scared... I don't want to know if she likes me or not... But I still want to be together with her... Go on a date and hug each other while saying we love each other... Like they write it in books.'' Dolly wiped her tears away and looked at Skyler while she gave a small smile.

''I guess you would like to do the same to Jackson...''

Skyler blushed a little bit and hugged Dolly.

''Yes... I would like to do that too... With him... But just so you know. I'll be always here for you... I'm your brother after all. My job is to keep you safe.''

Dolly nodded and hugged him back.

''Thank you.'' She smiled more and felt a little bit better.

After they ate they went to school but this time Dolly wasn't smiling so much. Frankie noticed it.

''Is everything alright Dolly?''

''Yes... Just a little bit tired.'' She lied and gave a small smile then sat beside Frankie and the lesson started. Skyler was still a little bit worried about Dolly but decided to leave her alone for a bit. He can't always make Dolly happy. Frankie tried to cheer Dolly up but there was one problem. She didn't really know what Dolly actually liked so she didn't even know how to cheer her up.

Skyler was hanging out with Jackson and the other guys like usual. So nothing special happened to them.

Dolly then went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

''Oh... How much I want to tell you that I love you...'' She said while putting her hand on the mirror.

''Venus... I love you...'' She whispered. Dolly thought she was all alone but she wasn't.

''Excuse me...''

Dolly jumped slightly and looked around.

''Wh-who's there!?''

''It's just me... I'm Twaila. And you must be the new girl right?''

''Y-yes I am...'' Dolly replied and calmed down a little bit. She hoped she didn't hear what she said earlier.

''Your name is Dolly?''

''Yes, Dolly it is. Nice to meet you Twilia...''

''Nice to meet you too Dolly. Sorry for bothering you. I was just searching for my best friend. Have so seen her?''

''No... I haven't.''

''Alright. Bye then.'' She then just disappeared in the shadows. Dolly breathed out and walked out from the bathroom.

''That was scary...'' Dolly said to herself while walking back to class. She looked for Frankie but couldn't find her anywhere. So she just sat down in silence when suddeny someone sat beside her. She looked at the peson and saw it was Venus. Her cheeks heated up and looked away. She couldn't believe it. She sat beside her!

''Hello there Dolly.''

''H-hi... Venus..'' She replied and looked down. She tried to hide her red cheeks.

''I have something I want to ask you.''

''R-really?''

''Yes. Are you free this friday?''

''Huh? Eh,yes! Yes I am.''

''Great. Then we maybe could do something together.''

''Sure, I'd love to.'' Dolly finally looked at Venus and smiled the most sweetest smile. It made Venus blush slightly.

''I'm looking forward to it.'' Dolly said with her sweet smile. Venus never saw that kind of smile before. It was so sweet and warm... It also made Dolly look adorable. Venus looked away a little then looked back and smiled.

''I'm also looking forward to it...''

The school then ended. Dolly was in a good mood once again. She would be with Venus on friday! She wasn't worried about her love to her anymore. As long as she could be with her it was fine. As long as she could see her smile it was fine.

Skyler noticed Dolly's smile and it made him calm. He wasn't worried anymore. Now he could think about Jackson. He couldn't wait for friday. He was so excited! When they got home both of them began to pack. They were so excited that they already packed their things then jumped around in happiness. They danced a little while before they ate dinner. They both were smiling. They thought nothing would be bad again... But is it really true? Are they actually free? Who knows what's waiting them...


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally friday. Both Dolly and Skyler rushed to school and had a big smile on their faces. They just shone. Everyone noticed it.

''Dolly. You seem in a good mood.'' Frankie said to Dolly.

''Yes! It's because it's friday today and I will be with Venus!''

''Really? That sound wonderful Dolly.'' Frankie smiled. Dolly nodded and they went to class. Skyler tried to hold back his smiles. He can't look that excited around everyone so he needed to hold back a little bit. Really... Skyler can loose his cool easily around Jackson. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. Today... After practies... They will hang out. Do whatever. It made Skyler so happy that he just... He just wanted to jump around some more and laugh. But he can't do it in class. He sighed softly and laid his head down, not listening to the teacer anymore.

''Skyler?'' He suddenly heard a familar voice. He looked up at him. Jackson was already sitting beside him.

''Is everything alright?'' Jackson asked while he looked at Skyler. He nodded and gave him a warm and sweet smile. Most of the time Skyler would usually give faked smiles. But he never did to Jackson. Not yet at least.

Jackson smiled back to him and turned to fokus on the lesson. Skyler stared at Jackon's face. He could see Jackson's beautiful blue eyes... He never really thought about them... But now that he looks at them closelt he could see how beautiful they actually are. He continued to stare at them. He wanted to look at them closer, much closer. He looked at them more then looked at his lips. He wondered... How those felt like... Would they be soft and sweet like they look like? Skyler hoped he would one day be able to feel them...

''Skyler. Skyler!'' He suddenly heard the teachers voice. He quickly looked away from Jackson and stood up.

''Y-yes?''

The teacher sighed and asked him the question. Skyler tried to reply but failed. His answer didn't make sense at all. Few of the students even laughed but Skyler didn't care. He can't always give perfect answers. Jackson was smiling a bit from Skyler's stupid answer. And Skyler smiled back. He made Jackson smile and it meant a lot for Skyler.

After class Jackson began to laugh softly.

''What's so funny?'' Skyler then asked him.

''It's just... Hahahaha. I don't reallt know. Class was very fun today.''

Skyler smiled and loved to hear him laugh, he loved to see him enjoy himself.

''Yeah I guess it was.'' Skyler smiled. Jackson looked at Skyler's face and saw his beautiful smile. He didn't know why but it made him feel.. Happy? No... It was something else but he couldn't put his finger on it. What kind of feeling was it?

''Shall we go to the other class?'' Skyler then asked. Jackson looked into his green eye and nodded before they went to the other class.

Dolly noticed how strangely Skyler acted but she guessed it must be because he was so excited. Well so was Dolly but she didn't fail in class like her brother did. Dolly looked at the time and sighed. How long will it take until she can see Venus again? How long will it take until school finally ends?

After a long while school finally ended. When Dolly saw Skyler she hugged him tightly.

''See you at home brother.''

Skyler hugged her back and nodded.

''Yes. Have fun.''

''You too.''

They looked at each other and smiled before they parted. Skyler went to the practice while Dolly went to the usual place where she met Venus.

''Hello Dolly.'' Venus was sitting on the grass and had been waiting for her.

''H-hi Venus...'' Dolly said and smiled towards her. Venus then stood up and smiled back.

''Should we get going then?''

Dolly nodded while Venus slowly began to walk and Venus followed her. She looked at her hand which were so close to hers.. She wished she could hold it but was nervous and too shy to take her hand. Suddenlt Dolly heard a loud noise. She got scared and gribbed onto Venus' arm without thinking.

''Dolly?''

''S-sorry...''

''It's alright. Did you get scared?''

Dolly nodded and was still holding onto Venus which looked like she didn't mind. It made Dolly feel a little bit calmer. After a while they arrived. Dolly let go from venus' arm but she actually didn't want to. She felt safe when she felt her warmth... They went inside her house and Dolly looked around with an adorable smile on her face.

''You have such a nice house Venus...'' Dolly said while she continued to look around. Venus smiled and looked dwn a little bit.

''You really think so?''

Dolly went closer to Dolly and took both of her hands. She looked into her eyes and smiled her sweet smile.

''Yes.''

Venus didn't know why but... Her heart beated slightly faster. He smile... Almost made her heart melt... She looked into her green eye but she wondered what could be hiding under her eye patch... But Venus decided to wait until Dolly showed her. Soon Dolly let go from her hands and felt her cheeks heat up a little.

''S-sorry..''

''What are you apologizing for?'' Venus asked confused.

''I don't really know...'' Dolly smiled a little and played with her own fingers.

''Come Dolly. I'll show you my room. Then we could go outside in the garden.''

''That would be lovely.'' Dolly smiled and followed Venus uppstairs. They went inside Venus' room. Dolly looked around and thought it looked nice. There were many different kinds of pictures of plants.

''You have a very nice room Venus.'' Dolly turned around and gave her a sweeter and warmer smile. Venus thought she would melt. She looked so cute...

''T-thank you Dolly...'' Venus looked away a little.

''Should we go to the garden now?''

Dolly nodded and slowly began to walk out from the room.

Both of them went out to the garden and began to take care of the plants. Venus always knew that Dolly was cute but... When she smiles she looks even cuter! Dolly helped out in the garden. They didn't even notice that the sun began to set.

''It's getting dark... We probaly should go inside...''

Dolly nodded. She didn't reallt like the dark. They soon went inside the house again. Dolly wondered what they would do now.

* * *

After Jackson's and Skyler's practice they went to Jackson's place. Skyler was very excited but managed to keep calm.

''So what will we do when we get to your house.''

''Play games I guess. If that's okay?''

''Sure.'' Skyler smiled. He didn't care what they did, just as long as he could be with Jackson.

They soon arrived at his house. Skyler looked around and smiled.

''You have a very nice house Jackson...''

''Thank you... My mother isn't home at the moment. Are you hungry?''

''No, not yet at least.''

''Alright. Come. Let's go to my room.''

Skyler nodded and followed him to his room. He looked around and smiled. It looked pretty normal but Skyler thought it looked very nice. Jackson was also smiling. He looked at Skyler purple hair and thought it looked very cool. It was unique. Not like Jackson's... Simple brown with a little yellow.

Skyler then turned around and looked into Jackson's eyes while he smiled.

''Your room looks very nice.'' He said with his charming warm smile. Jackson felt how his cheeks heated up a little and looked down. He adjusted his glasses.

''T-thank you... Now. Let's choose which game we should play.''

Skyler nodded and was still smiling. After they picked they bagan to play. Skyler was terrible at it but enjoyed it a lot. Jackson noticed it and it made him happy. Seeing Skyler enjoy it so much. After a while Skyler finally won. He jumped up and began to dance a little.

''Haha! Finally! I have beated you!'' He pointed at Jackson. Well actually Jackson let him win but just giggled.

''You sure did.''

''Let's play again!''

Jackson nodded while Skyler sat back and they began to play again.

* * *

Venus and Dolly decided to watch a movie. They sat down on the couch and stared at the screen. Dolly yawed and began to get tired. She slowly leaned towards Venus and ended up falling asleep on her shoulder. Venus looked at her and smiled. _Looks like she will spend the night here..._ Venus thought with a smile. When Venus carefully picked Dolly up she noticed how light she was. Like a doll.

Venus went upstairs and carefully placed her down on her own bed. She then took off Dolly's eye patch. Nothing was behind it. Just a closed eye. Venus nodded and noticed how adorable Dolly looked like while she slept. On her lips there was a small little smile and she cuddled into the blankets. Venus blushed slightly and stared at her face. She never saw a cute person like her before. She continued to stare at her and suddenly felt an urge to kiss her... Venus moved closer to her but then stopped when Dolly moved a little. She held herself from kissing Dolly. She should just let her sleep.

Venus brought an extra madrass and laid down. She let Dolly take her bed. She would feel bad for waking up Dolly when she was sleeping so cutely. Venus then soon fell asleep with a small smile. She enjoyed spending time with Dolly and would like to see her everyday... And talk. She felt like she wanted to protect... Little Dolly.

* * *

After hours of playing video games, Jackson and Skyler decided to take a break. Skyler yawed softly.

''Are you tired?''

''Just a little bit.'' Skyler repiled. He didn't want to leave yet. He wanted to be with Jackson a little longer.

''If you want, you can spend the night here.''

''Really? I could? Then... I will accept your offer.'' Skyler said without thinking much about it. He knew Dolly would be fine. She must have fallen asleep already by now. Jackson smiled a little. He liked Skyler a lot. He was a very good friend to him. But something doesn't feel right... Everytime Skyler smiled towards him he felt how his heart began to beat faster. He doesn't feel like that when the others smile at him. Except Frankie... But then why Skyer now? It can't be that Jackson likes him THAT way right? The are both guys... So how?

Jackson looked down a little bit. He maybe shouldn't think about that now. Suddenly Jackson felt how arms wrapped around him. His eyes widened slightly and noticed it was Skyler. His face was so close to his now. Jackson began to blush and wondered why Skyler hugged him so suddenly.

''S-Skyler?''

''Sorry. I just do that a lot... I won't do it again I'm really sorry.'' Skyler pulled away from the hug. He looked down and had no idea why he even decided to hug him so suddenly. Jackson was just making such a cute exprecion so he couldn't hold himself.

''It's okay Skyler... I just got suprised. It's not often someone hugs me like that...'' Jackson looked down a litte bit. He didn't want to admit but the hug felt kinda nice...

''Really? Why don't they? I think you deserve more hugs.'' Skyler moved closer to him and hugged him again. Jackson felt how his cheeks grew hot and hugged him back. Skyler wasn't showing his face. He didn't want Jackson to see how red his face was now. His heart was beating so fast. They hugged each other for a while then pulled away. They smiled at each other then went to eat. After that they played more games then went to bed.

Skyler felt so happy. He couldn't believe it...

''I might have fallen deeper in love...'' Skyler whispered to himself before falling asleep. Luckily Jackson was already sleeping. Skyler had a small smile on his face and wanted this day to last just a little longer...


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Dolly woke up. She looked around and wondered how she got there. Where was she even? Then she remembered how she fell asleep on the couch while she and Venus watched a movie. She blushed a little bit and looked around in the room. Then she saw Venus laying on a madrass, sleeping peacefully. She began to blush more. Did she bring her here? Did Venus really ler her sleep on her bed? It made Dolly smile. After that she saw her eye patch on the table beside the bed. She quickly took it and put it back on. Good thing that Venus was still sleeping... Dolly let out a small sigh and began to feel hungry. She didn't want to wake Venus up and she didn't have ebough courge to go out to the kitchen and make some. What if her parents are there?

Dolly sighed once again then laid down on the bed and waited for Venus to wake up which she hoped would be soon.

Skyler slowly began to wake up. He felt the smell of burnt pancakes. He sat up and yawed before he began to walk to the kitchen. There he saw Jackson struggling making pancakes.

''Goodmoring Jackson.'' Skyler said softly.

''Ah! Goodmorning Skyler!''

''Want me to help you?''

''You don't have to. I can manage.''

''Are you sure? The kitchen looks like a mess and...'' Skyler looked around and saw burned pancakes. He decided to keep silent there. Jackson looked at the pancakes and blushed. Yes he wasn't the best cook. It was ususally his mother who cooked but she still wasn't home yet. He sighed softly and felt emberessed. He just wanted to make breakfast for Skyler. He didn't think he would fail so much...

''Fine... Please help me.''

Skyler nodded and helped him with the pancakes while Jackson began to clean up the big mess he had left. He noticed how good the pancakes became when Skyler did them.

After the kitchen was clean and the pancakes were done they sat down and began to eat. Jackson's eyes widened at how sweet they tasted like. He must have put too much sugar in it.

''I failed so much...'' Jackson said while he sighed. Skyler smiled.

''It tastes alright...''

''It's too sweet.''

Skyler let out a giggle.

''Yeah... But you learned from your mistake right?''

Jackson nodded.

''Yeah. I did. Never cook again.''

''Come on. If you want I can teach you.''

''That would be nice.'' Jackson smiled a little.

''Great. Then we could meet sometime at my house. We could get the kitchen how messy as we want without anyone bothering us.''

''Sounds good. Are you living alone?''

''No. I live together with my sister. But she never bothers me when I'm in the kitchen.''

''Right. You have a sister. When should we do it?''

''I don't know.''

''How about... Next week? On... Friday I guess.''

''Sure.'' Skyler smiled. Though he wished it could be sooner. He has to wait one week. One whole week. He sighed softly and took another pancake. Even if it was too sweet Skyler still ate it because it was Jackson who made it to him... And that meant a lot to Skyler.

When Venus woke up, she and Dolly went to eat breakfast. Dolly was happy that she could finally eat.

''You know Dolly. You could have woken me up when you were getting hungry. You didn't have to wait until I woke up.''

Dolly looked down at the food.

''Well... I didn't want to wake you up... You were sleeping so peacefully... I didn't want to bother you...'' Dolly replied while blushing a little bit. Then Venus let ut a small giggle.

''I understand. Well it doesn't really matter now.''

Dolly nodded and took another bite of her meal. She smiled a little bit and felt calm again. Did she have to go home now? Well she did miss her brother... But at the same time she doesn't want to leave Venus. She let out a small sigh.

''Is everything okay Dolly?''

Dolly looked up at Venus.

''Yes...'' She said quietly.

''It's just... I don't want to leave yet..'' Dolly was still blushing and looked extremly adorable. Venus coldn't help but to give her a big hug. It made Dolly suprised.

''Ven-''

''You don'y have to leave now Dolly... If you want we could hang out in the mall or something.''

It made Dolly smiled and hugged her back.

''I would like that but... I never been at the mall before.''

''Y-you haven't?! Well let's go right away.''

''Alright!'' Dolly had a big smile this time. Venus looked at er cute little face and blused. She then pulled away from the hug.

Soon after that they were on their way to the mall. Dolly was excited and wondered what it looked like. He had heard about it a lot but never really went there. Even though Frankie and te others invited her after school she would rather stay at school a little longer to help Venus with the plants.

''And what are we going to do at the mall?'' Dolly asked couriosly.

''We will walk around and see what there is in the different shops and maybe buy things.''

''I see. Will there be sweets too?''

Venus gave her a smile and nodded. Looks like Dolly doesn't think about clothers too much and it seems like she has a sweet tooth. Venus thought it was cute.

When they arrived Dolly's eyes widened and looked around. She was a little scared. The place was huge and there were many pepole inside. Without thinking Dolly grabbed Venus' arm.

''Is everything alright Dolly.''

Dolly gave a small nod but didn't let go from Venus' arm. Venus smiled and slowly began to walk inside while Dolly followed.

After a while Dolly slowly began to let go from Venus' arm. Venus noticed and actually wanted Dolly to hold her arm a little longer but she was quiet about it. Venus went to buy sweets to Dolly. Her eye began to sparkle when she did and it made Venus smile to see Dolly be so happy over such a small thing.

When Dolly ate the cookie Venus bought her they went into a shop. Venus looked around and looked at the different clothets. Of course Venus went into a store were everything was environmentally friendly. Dolly was following after Venus and looked at them. She thought they were all very interesting. But in the end none of them bought anything. So they just went inside the café. Venus ordered water while Dolly ordered strawberry milkshake.

''I can pay for it.''

''No Venus. You don't have to.''

But no matter what Dolly said, Venus payed for her drink.

''You didn't have to Venus...'' Dolly said while drinking the strawberry milkshake.

''But I wanted to Dolly''

Dolly sighed softly and began to smile a little bit and blushed. She felt like they were on a date. Venus looked at Dolly's face while she drank her water. She was thinking about how cute Dolly was. How could she even be so cute? Venus looked at Dolly's lips and noticed how soft they looked like... But why did she even think that? Or look at her lips. Venus felt how her cheeks got warm and looked away to avoid to think about more strange thoughts.

''Thank you...'' Venus suddenly heard Dolly's voice.

''For what?''

''For the milkshake.''

''Oh, it was nothing.''

Dolly smiled and soon drank up all of it. Venus already drank her glass of water and was waiting for Dolly to finish.

''Alright. I'm done. We can go now.'' Dolly said witha smile while Venus nodded and smiled back. Then wen they were about to leave they saw Toralie enter the café. Dolly quickly hid behind Venus as Toralie approached them.

''Hello there Venus. It's not often I see you around here...''

''Hello Toralie. I'm actually with a friend here today.''

Doly felt how warm her chest got. Venus and she are friends now... It made her happy... But Dolly wanted to be more to Venus. She wants to be her girlfriend. Not just one simple friend.

''I see.. And she is?..''

''Dolly. She is actually a new student at monster high.''

''Oh really?''

Dolly slowly moved to look at Toralie.

''H-hello... I'm D-Dolly...'' She said. Venus looked at Dolly and smiled. Toralie sighed and looked away.

''Well bye. I was meeting another friend anyway. See you at school Venus.'' Toralie then left. Dolly moved away from Venus' back and took a deep breath.

''Are you alright Dolly?''

''Yes. She just scares me a little...''

''Don't worry. She won't bite. Toralie is my friend.''

''She is?''

Venus nodded while giving Dolly a smile.

''And am I also your friend?''

''Of course you are.''

Dolly began to smile even more. They are friends. Dolly never really had much friends. She always had only Skyler. But now She noticed that he wants something else, something she can't be. Skyler wants a lover. And Dolly wants to support him. No matter what. And it seems like Skyler has already found one. Well Dolly knows who it is.

It was getting dark. Dolly needs to go home now even though she doesn't want to. Both of them were standing outside the mall.

''Then bye Venus. I had a lot fun today.''

''Me too Dolly. Are you sure you can manage going home all alone.''

''Yes... Don't worry.'' She lied. Dolly had no idea how to get back and she was also scared of going home all alone in the dark. She was even trembling a bit. Venus gave a small nod.

''Alright then. See you in school then.''

Dolly nodded and slowly began to walk. She began to tremble even more and was so scared. What if someone will just come out of nowhere and take her away? Or kill her? Dolly became even more scared and continued to walk. _Just calm down Dolly... Everything will be fine.._ She thought to herself whle she kept walking.

''DOLLY!''

Suddenly Dolly heard somebody call her name. She turned around and saw Venus run towards her.

''I'll walk home with you.''

''But why? I said I could manage.''

''But I can see how you are trembling.''

Dolly then heard a loud noise and jumped towards Venus while grabbing her hand. Turns out it was just a car.

''Okay I'm scared... Please walk me home.''

Venus smiled and held her hand.

''I will.''

They then began to walk. Dolly didn't let go from her hand. There is no way she would... Not her wonderful warm hand. It made her feel safe. Venus was smiling while they walked. It was good that she decided to walk home Dolly. After a while they arrived. Dolly slowly let go from her hand and smiled warmly towards her.

''Thank you for everything Venus.''

''You're welcome. I enjoyed it a lot today.''

''Me too. I'm very happy that you walked me home today.''

''It was my pleasure.''

Venus moved closer to Dolly and pulled her into a hug. Dolly got suprised and didn't move. Her heart began to beat fast and her cheeks grew hot. She could smell Venus' scent. She smelled like flowers... Venus then slowly pulled away and began to stroke Dolly's cheek. She thought she looked so adorable right now... How many times did Venus even think that? Well a lot... But that doesn't matter...

''We should spend the day like this more often...''

Dolly nooded slowly and looked into Venus' eyes. They had a beautiful blue color. Then Venus pulled away and smiled. Dolly was blushing and felt how her heart was beating fast.

''Goodbye Dolly!'' Venus then said as she began to walk away and waved. Dolly waved back.

''Goodbye...'' She whispered then ran inside, closing the door behind her and went to bed. She hid under the covers and tried t calm down. Venus was so close to her... Dolly closed her eyes and tried to sleep. But all she was thinking of was Venus. But after a long while she finally fell asleep.

Skyler was already home and slept. He got home much earlier and didn't worry much about Dolly because he knew she could manage get home. And she did.


End file.
